Vs. Electrode
Vs. Electrode is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/5/2017. Story Ian is using Combee in a practice battle against Crystal’s Pachirisu, as Dawn is practicing with Mareep off to the side. Pachirisu fires Discharge, as Combee glides sideways to gracefully dodge the attack. Crystal: So close! Come on Pachirisu! Strike it with Spark! Ian: Sweet Scent! Pachirisu is encased in electricity as he charges forward, as Combee releases a pink aroma. Pachirisu stops instantly, closing his eyes and relishing the scent. Pachirisu: (Enticed) Chippa chi. Ian: Bug Bite! Combee forms energy fangs, biting into Pachirisu and knocking him back. Ian: (Cheery) You’ll have to do better than that! Crystal: Oh, you’re on! Dawn: Mareep! Frolic with Cotton Spore! Mareep takes off frolicking, its wool shifting from a white glow to a gold one. Mareep leaps into the air, a trail of gold sparkles coming out from behind it. Mareep continues to frolic and play, spreading the Cotton Spore all around it. Conway adjusts his glasses, impressed. Conway: Nicely done, Miss Berlitz! I do believe that is one of your best techniques yet. Dawn: Why thank you. Conway: You have certainly shown increased vigor since working with Silver. Dawn: He gave me a new perspective, one that I found incredibly applicable to my performance as a coordinator. And with the Solaceon contest approaching, I must refine my combinations. Mareep: Mareep! Mareep stops in front of Dawn, wagging its tail excitedly. Dawn giggles. Dawn: Of course you may have a Poffin. Then it is back to practicing, understood? Mareep: (Nodding) Mare, mare! Mareep’s wool spark with static electricity, it looking intrigued. It looks off to the distance, ignoring the Poffin in Dawn’s hand. Dawn: Hm? Mareep, what happened to your manners? Mareep runs off into the bushes, surprising Dawn. Dawn: Mareep, come back! You are so not going to receive a Poffin now! Pachirisu: Chippa chi? Pachirisu’s cheeks spark with electricity as well, him running off in the same direction as Mareep. Crystal turns and watches him go, concerned. Crystal: Pachirisu, come back! Crystal takes off running after Pachirisu, as Ian looks at Combee. Ian: Find them. Combee: (Determined) Comb! Combee flies off into the sky, as the others run after Crystal. They are in a forest area, where Mareep and Pachirisu are nowhere in sight. Conway: Impossible. They couldn’t have disappeared that quickly. Dawn: What has gotten into them? Not just Mareep, but Pachirisu as well! Crystal: I just hope that they’re alright. Ian: We’ll find them. Ian looks up to the skies, scanning for Combee. He squints his eyes as he waits. Ian: Combee is looking for them too. She’ll find them. The group continues to travel through the forest searching for their Pokémon. It’s getting late, clouds covering the sky and making it darker. Dawn: It has been too long! Ian: I agree. Even for Combee. Something must’ve happened. Luxio: Lux! The group stops, as a Luxio with a long mane walks past them, its paws sparking with electricity as it goes by. Conway: The same symptoms that Mareep and Pachirisu distributed. Quick! After that Luxio! The group runs after Luxio, keeping it in sight as he continues to run. Ian scans him with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. Its claws loose electricity with enough amperage to cause fainting. They live in small groups. Crystal: Where are they all going? Conway: Have you noticed the trend of Pokémon on the move? Dawn: Trend? What are you blabbering on about? Ian: They’re all Electric types. The group makes it to a large opening, gasping in surprise. A large machine sits in the middle of it. It has a metal base with an Electrode on the dish top, it sparking with Static electricity. The Static travels through vents, which come out the other end to amplify the intensity of the Static and expand the signal outward. There are suction valves at the ends of the valves, where Electric type Pokémon are stuck in and forced to release electricity. Dawn: Mareep! Mareep is stuck to a suction valve, as is Pachirisu, Luxio, Magnemite, Electrike, several Shinx, Pikachu and Elekid. They all cry in pain as their electricity is drained. Combee lies defeated off to the side. Ian: Combee! Ian runs over to Combee, when Electrode fires a powerful Thunder attack down at him. Ian stops, the Thunder striking right by his feet. Voice: Oh, for crying out loud! Not you again! The group looks up, as a control box of the machine rises up, revealing Ken. Conway gasps in surprise, while Ian stares blankly. Ian: Have we met before? Ken: (In despair) Do you mean to tell me that after all this time, you still don’t remember me?! Ian: Nope. Ken becomes depressed, head drooping down. Ken: Why? Why are you such a pain? Crystal: Who’s that? Conway: That’s Ken. A Pokémon poacher that Ian has a hard time remembering. This is at least the third time they’ve met. Ken: (Angrily) It’s the fifth now! And I’m not going back to jail because of this brat AGAIN! Conway: How do you keep getting out of jail? Crystal: Forget that! Give back my Pachirisu! Dawn: And my Mareep! Your criminal enterprise will do you no good. Ken: Oh, cry me a river! I’ll have you know that I have obtained a sponsor and a client for all the Pokémon I can sell! The Sinnoh region is a land of opportunity! Crystal: There have been quite a few poachers here in Sinnnoh. Ken: And there are plenty of jobs to go around! Electrode, take them out with Thunder! Electrode sparks and fires Thunder at the group. Ian: Cubone, take it with Lightning Rod! Crystal: And Misdreavus, take that Electrode out with Psybeam! Ian and Crystal throw their Pokéballs, choosing Cubone and Misdreavus. Cubone: Cu! Cubone twirls its bone and raises it up over its head, the Thunder attack arching over and striking it. Ken: (Infuriated) You’ve got to be kidding me?! He also has the one ability that can stop our attacks?! Electrode: (Worried) Elec. Ken: Oh, don’t you start with me! Prepare for their counter attack! Mirror Coat! Misdreavus Levitates up to Electrode’s level, firing a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings from its necklace. Electrode glows with a multi-colored aura, taking the Psybeam and reflecting it back, blasting Misdreavus and defeating it. Misdreavus drops down and crashes next to Combee. Crystal: Misdreavus! Ken: Ha! And here! Ken pushes a lever forward, as a large rubber hand shoots out, grabbing both Combee and Misdreavus, pulling them into the machine. Ken drops them in a plastic cage, the two still out cold. Crystal: Give back our Pokémon! Ken: Fat chance! All I have to do now is keep you off my back until I can transport these Pokémon out of here! Voice: Mud Bomb! A Mud Bomb travels through the air, blasting and destroying the suction valve that is restraining the Luxio. Luxio looks towards the source of the attack, as does everyone else. Paul and his Piloswine come out of the forest, staring it down. Paul: We weren’t finished yet. Piloswine: Pilo. Ken: Another one?! Hey, brat! Why don’t you just stay out of my business?! Luxio charges at Piloswine, fangs glowing white for a Bite attack. Piloswine fires a Mud Bomb, exploding on and defeating Luxio. Paul: Go, Pokéball! Paul throws a Pokéball, sucking Luxio in. The Pokéball shakes violently when it locks. Paul picks the Pokéball up, as he scans it. Ken: Hey! Are you listening?! That was my catch! Paul puts the Pokéball in his pocket. Paul: You snooze, you lose. Ken yells in frustration, as Paul and Piloswine head back into the forest. Paul: The glasses guy wasn’t kidding when he said Ian didn’t remember anyone insignificant as well. Piloswine: Swine. Ken: (Dismayed) That brat was just as bad as the Ian brat. I’ll crush him to take out my anger— Ken looks back to where Ian and the others were, noticing that they were gone. Ken shouts in astonishment, them in close to the machine trying to get the Pokémon back. Crystal and Dawn are struggling to pull Pachirisu and Mareep free, where Conway has Munchlax Fling a rock at the plastic cage where Combee and Misdreavus are being stored. Ken: You can’t do that! Get away from there! Ian: Bonemerang! Ken looks back behind him to see Ian and Cubone behind them, as Cubone throws its bone for Bonemerang at them. Ken: I don’t think so! Ken moves the lever, moving the mechanical arm. The arm takes the Bonemerang attack, it being broken while the bone flies off away from Ian and Cubone. Cubone: (Anxious) Cu! Ken: That’s right! Electrode, strike them with Swift attack! Electrode spins, releasing several golden energy stars. Cubone is running to get its bone when it’s blasted away. Dawn is tugging on Mareep, the static traveling up her body and causing her hair to stick straight up. Mareep looks worried as it messed Dawn’s hair up. Mareep: (Upset) Maree maree! Dawn: (Struggling) It’s fine Mareep. Let’s get you free before we worry about this hair. It’s Pokémon first! That’s what Silver was always saying! Mareep’s eyes become watery with happiness, as it bleats happily. Mareep glows with pink energy. Mareep evolves into Flaaffy, Dawn losing her grip slightly due to the change of Flaaffy’s dimensions. Flaaffy: Flaaaaaaa! Dawn: You, evolved?! Flaaffy: Flaf! Flaaffy’s body glows with a white aura, as it forms an orb of cotton out in front of it, covering the suction valve for the electricity. Flaaffy gets released from the machine, both it and Dawn tumbling back as Dawn continues to tug on it. Dawn sits up, looking amazed at Flaaffy. Dawn: That wasn’t Cotton Spore, was it? Flaaffy: (Shakes head) Flaa. Conway runs away from the machine carrying Combee and Misdreavus, looking over. Conway: A Flaaffy! And that was a Cotton Guard attack! Dawn: Cotton Guard? Well then, Flaaffy. It’s up to you to save everyone. Use Cotton Guard to block the machine like you did here! Flaaffy bleats with determination as it runs around the machine, a bit shaky on two legs. It makes it over to Pachirisu, using Cotton Guard to block the suction valve. Crystal lifts Pachirisu up, hugging him to her chest. Crystal: Oh, Pachirisu! I’ve got you! Ken: Uragh! (Pounding his fist on the console) Why, why, why?! Why does seeing that kid spell instant doom?! Ian: Bonemerang! Cubone throws Bonemerang, striking Electrode twice. Electrode spins around angrily, staring Ian and Cubone down as Cubone catches its bone. Electrode fires Swift at them, Cubone using Bone Club to deflect as many as it can. Ken: Electrode, no! Focus on your electricity! Keep all those things in place! Crystal: Too late! Ken turns to look, seeing Flaaffy leading Pachirisu and the other Electric Pokémon, ready to go. They all spark with electricity as they all fire Electric attacks. Ken: Mirror Coat! Electrode uses Mirror Coat, taking the Electric attacks. Mirror Coat breaks, as Electrode groans from the attacks. It glows white, preparing to Explode. Ken screams and frantically tries to get out of the machine. Electrode uses Explosion, destroying the machine and sending Ken soaring into the air. He falls back down towards the ground, when Flaaffy uses Cotton Guard to give him a cushioned landing. However, he sinks into it, now stuck with his hands out to flail around. Ken: Hey! Get me out of here! Let me go! Dawn: Of course we shall free you. As soon as we hand you over to the proper authorities! Ken moans in defeat as Ian and Cubone walk over. Combee and Misdreavus weakly float over, Conway joining them. Munchlax has its arms full of Pinap berries. Crystal: Oh, I’m so glad everything worked out alright. And Flaaffy evolved! It’s so beautiful! Flaaffy: (Wagging tail) Flaa! Dawn: And it has considerably less wool to groom! We can finish that quicker and get to working on combos more! Flaaffy: (Upset) Flaa flaa. Dawn: Huh. Oh. Dawn reaches up and feels her hair, it still static charged and sticking up. She blushes slightly from this. Dawn: I guess I need to do my own hair first. Ken: (Defeated) Oh, just throw me in jail already. Main Events * Dawn's Mareep evolves into Flaaffy, and learns Cotton Guard. * Ken returns, revealing an Electrode. ** Ian still doesn't remember him. * Paul catches a Luxio. It is Male due to gender differences. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Paul Bounty Hunters * Ken Pokémon * Mareep (Dawn's, evolves) * Flaaffy (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Combee (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Electrode (Ken's) * Piloswine (Paul's) * Luxio (Paul's, newly caught) * Magnemite * Electrike * Shinx (several) * Pikachu * Elekid Trivia * This is the first main stream episode that isn't a crossover, special or spin off series in the Pokémon Tales franchise to feature a Pikachu. * This is the first episode that Ian's Piplup hasn't appeared in since his debut. * Flaaffy is the first Pokémon to evolve under Dawn's ownership. * The version of Cotton Spore that Mareep used that was golden dust was based off the version used by Miette's Slurpuff in Performing with Fiery Charm! * Paul appearing is based off him randomly appearing in some episodes of the anime trying to catch Pokémon. A primary example is in A-Mazing Race, where he appeared trying to capture a Fearow where he had no influence on the plot at all. ** His intervention in catching Luxio did help the heroes fight off Ken. * Despite this being the fifth time that Ian's run into Ken, he still doesn't remember who he is. ** Paul notes that Ian doesn't remember insignificant people, as Conway had stated in Vs. Rampardos. * Conway asks the logical question of "How do you keep getting out of jail?" Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc